


Spitfire and The Winter Soldier

by calmaekel



Series: Backstories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fire Powers, Gen, Needles, Origin Story, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmaekel/pseuds/calmaekel
Summary: The origin story of Maelyn Savon.
Relationships: Hydra Agents/Original Female Character(s), maelyn savon & bucky barnes
Series: Backstories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643659





	1. Chapter One

The cold metal of the table she laid on eased the aches that rolled through her body, as the doctor stepped away to prepare another injection. Her head lolled to the side, body being held by leather restraints, a blank stare pointed towards the familiar white walls that she saw on a bi-weekly basis. The young girl's parents needed money for alcohol and drugs, so they would deliver their daughter to a man they had barely held a conversation with. Upon seeing one of his flyers requesting volunteers for a personal project, her parents could not refuse the offer. They only cared for the money she walked out of the dreary building with, ignoring the fresh bruises that seamlessly blended with those that they would provide. “Maelyn, did you hear what I said or were you dozing again?” the doctor pondered, a tiny smile pulling his pale lips up. Adjusting her gaze in his direction, Maelyn shook her head weakly, with a sigh of mild annoyance he repeated himself. “I believe we are down to the final injection my dear, though I should tell you, it may hurt a little more than normal, okay?” He inquired with a small tilt to his head. With another shake of her head he once again smiled, mumbling, “Perfect”. The doctor reached behind him, grabbing a small table and pulling it towards him, yet another needle lay among the medical contents on the surface. Averting her gaze from his actions, she could feel as his cold fingers grazed along her arm to the pulse point. Maelyn could feel the sharp tip of the device. The liquid rushed into her system, making the muscles feel as though she was on fire. The substance, being a shock to her system, quickly overcame her and Maelyn could feel herself losing consciousness as the pain began to wave over her. She could vaguely hear the doctor shouting with excitement , as the darkness soon took over her vision and consciousness left her. Raising a forearm to her fluttering eyelids, Maelyn blocked the overhead light and looked around the room she was in. 

Unaware of how much time had passed when she finally came back to, the girl tried to ground herself and reevaluate her surroundings. The doctor's face hovered over her, checking her pulse and temperature for a moment, “You, my little fireball, are now perfect” he whispered, glee lighting his entire face, “Now get off the table”. Not wanting to experience his wrath, Maelyn stood on shaky legs and took in the room that was now covered in burnt spots. “What happened?” she spoke up, voice wavering from overuse, turning to look behind her at the doctor. “I have created living fire, you may have burned some stuff, but you Maelyn Savon are my perfect creation” he told her, quickly standing up to retrieve a body mirror tucked away in a corner. He guided it in front of her, moving to stand behind her, his hands gripping her shoulders. Maelyn looked herself up and down, the once jet black hair now had white streaks on the front strands and her eyes held a lingering glow. “You control one of Earth’s core elements, so long as there is oxygen present it will submit to the mighty Maelyn, allowing you to fly and create fire without hurting, these powers can rule the world”. He paused for a moment, yanking her around to look at him, “You can rule the world, let me help you do that”. She cautiously stepped back, fear replaced the momentous amounts of confusion, “You changed me into whatever this is...for you to use me” she muttered now rushing her steps towards the door. “Do you not want to hurt those that have wronged you?” He yelled at her, freezing Maelyn’s actions, her grip on the door handle halting. She could feel the handle heating up as her mind stormed and brewed over every outcome her young mind could come up with. One conclusion was reached, there was no way in hell she would help him, even if he attempted to paint a pretty picture of it. He had caused too much pain for his own benefit, Maelyn could not brush it under the rug. “No” she stated, tearing the door open and slamming it shut behind her. “Just remember, when I want the world to be darker, I will kill the flame” and with his final scream echoing out of his room, she left the building.

A draft from the broken window of her small apartment brushed over the young girl's sleeping form. Her eyes slowly peeled open from a restless night, peace and comfort were luxuries she could not afford when it came to dodging her parents beatings. Which if possible, seemed to escalate since she no longer worked with the doctor, thus costing them money. Maelyn pulled her body from the dirty mattress, a hopeful twinkle in her usually dull eyes, pain having faded away charism that colored the irises. If quiet enough she could sneak into the kitchen to find a small snack without waking her parents who lashed out harsher in the early hours after coming down from drug induced highs. The thought of food added a certain vigor to her gait as she put on a new cleanish shirt to leave her bedroom. Shuffling past the space a door normally would reside, it having long been ripped down years ago, Maelyn brought her aching body into the kitchen. Bruises littered her frail arm as she reached past empty beer bottles to grab the bag of stale bread, in her hazy state she retracted her arm to fast and hit one of the glass bottles. The house entered a silence that only reared its ugly face when something bad was coming, which, unluckily for Maelyn, was most of the time. She felt her mother coming towards her from a different room before she saw it, the sharp, but familiar tug of her hair being pulled, shot through her body. Maelyn clawed desperately at the mottled hands of her mother, the years of drugs and alcohol not having been kind to her. The anger Maelyn caused by either waking her mother or interrupting her drug trip was felt in the grip on her hair. Her mother, Tina slammed her into one of the rickety chairs on the other side of the kitchen. Maelyn curled herself onto the seat not paying attention to Tina picking up one of the shards of glass from the broken bottle. She lifted her gaze, the once hopeful twinkle replaced with tears brimming her eyes. Tina whipped around faster than Maelyn could register and the glass shard tore across her eye. A scream ripped through her throat as she cradled the bloody wound, her uninjured eye looked to her mother who was breathing heavily, a spaced out look to her face. Maelyn assumed whatever substance was coursing through her mother’s veins was taking over her mental stability, not that there was much to begin with. She jumped out of the way as her mother took another charge at her, being prepared this time. Rushing towards the cupboard, Maelyn drew out the knife she knew lay inside, a shuffle from behind her signaling her mother was coming towards her. Without hesitation Maelyn whipped around and drove the knife into her mother’s heart, adrenaline drowned out all noise and blood continued to slowly drip down her face. Tina gasped, taking one last shuddering breath before collapsing in Maelyn’s arms, slowly lowering her down. A breath she had not realized she was holding rolled across her tongue, as she looked down at the steam lifting off her blood-covered, shaky hands. Walter, her father walked in to finally investigate the commotion, only to discover his daughter pulling a knife out of his wife’s chest. Rushing forward he grabbed her, grimacing at the initial burn from her overheated hands and yanked her up to drag her out of the house. After settling into the backseat of the car she was thrown into she whispered out in a hoarse voice, “Where are we going?”, daring a glance towards her father who was racing through the neighborhood streets. He rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat before saying, “You are leaving the country, there is a group called Hydra that will buy little monsters like you”. Maelyn, turned to look out the window, rain slowly drizzled from the bleak sky as they drove away from the life she once knew.

Maelyn expected the compound to be buzzing with life given that most of the companies she witnessed back at home were. The building lacked not only people, but color, she noted following the man that had come and collected her from Walter, who didn’t even bat an eye as she was violently ripped from the backseat of his car. He was preoccupied counting the hefty wad of cash he was given for her life. Taking a sudden turn, she trotted obliviously into a room with a large chair centered in the middle. The second her foot crossed the threshold, Maelyn was rushed by three men that had been waiting inside, one picked her up as she thrashed, kicked and screamed while the other two waited by the chair. The man that had grabbed her, put her down on the piece of furniture and she was roughly fastened onto it, straps now holding her arms, legs and head hostage. Maelyn kept up her fight, desperately hoping she could break free and get away. The original man she had been walking with, who waited outside of the room now stepped up to the seat she was in. Attaching weird sticky things to her temples and backing away to a lever on one of the walls that Maelyn had not seen was connected by wires to the chair. “Stop fighting” he instructed simply, but after giving a loud grunt, Maelyn felt a rush of adrenaline and fought back harder. The man shook his head and pulled the lever down, sending a searing hot pain through her body. Every muscle clenched and a blood-curdling scream filled the once stale room. He turned the contraption off, “This is going to be a long day for you,” he said, an accent she had never heard in her young life now appearing in his voice. “What is your name?” he asked her, grabbing the lever again, “Maelyn! It’s Maelyn” she said quickly, the man smiled, getting sick pleasure coming from her fear. “Wrong” and the lever was yanked again, “You are nobody” he yelled over the buzz of electricity and her screams. “Now, what is your name?” he inquired once more, to which Maelyn stated with a grimace, “My name is Maelyn”, the electric shock tore across her muscles for a third time. “What is your name!” he shouted, readying himself to hurt her again, Maelyn could feel her hands beginning to heat up. She had yet to understand her powers nor control them, they reacted more to her emotions at this point. The man glanced down to her hands, noticing the glow of heat and the small licks of flame dancing between her fingers. “I will take your hands off if you dare use your powers...that is the only warning you get”. As fear returned to her body the fire died down, the one in her hands and the one in her spirit. “Nobody…” she whimpered out weakly. The man straightened himself , slowly approaching her, he removed the sticky stuff and grabbed her cheeks with his thumb and forefinger. “You are nothing, a nobody and you will always be nobody” with that said, he made a motion with his other hand and upon releasing her face left the room with the other men, “We will be back in a couple hours” he told her sweetly, shutting the door and carrying on down the hallway. 


	2. Chapter Two

She walked down the halls she had spent years going through, but this time one guard was on each side of her. The typical scream here and there tore through the stale air, uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach, remembering being one of the voices that interrupted the constant quiet. She continued following the guards, turning into a lab room, goosebumps littered her arms from the temperature difference. Even before anything happened she knew it would completely change her. The guards accompanied her up to a device that sat in the middle of the room. She sat down in it as instructed and waited patiently for the scientist to enter as they strapped her in. The uncomfortable furniture dug into her body, the familiar sting making a small laugh bubble up her throat as she was thrown back to memories of her childhood. Walter had sold her many years ago to Hydra and after being brought to the compound, she walked through the front doors of a new world. She spent her youth to adulthood undergoing basic training and coming out as the top recruit.Through all the blood and sweat she stood out amongst the other recruits, causing her to be chosen for the administration of super soldier serum. The heavy door creaked and slowly swung open and one man wearing a lab coat stepped in. Only able to hear the click of his heels on the cold ground as he neared her, due to the restraints on her body making eye contact a challenge. He reached the bed and put a leather strap into her mouth, “Bite down on this when it begins to hurt, don’t need to break your teeth” he said with a slight chuckle. She attempted to collect herself, she had trained for this moment since her father dumped her here. All the years being pushed to her physical and mental limit, the countless sessions of “therapy” to destroy who she once was. That was what held the woman on that bed, she could feel the outline of every scar and every memory from this hellhole flash in her mind acting as a different set of restraints. Grabbing a needle off the small table next to the bed the doctor looked up, “Administering Super Soldier Serum on Soldier 725” with that said he leaned down and broke the skin of her inside elbow, injecting the liquid into her. She felt the cold burn of the injection and it was followed closely with an intense searing pain that made all her muscles clench, “Arrgggghhh” struggled through her lips and past the large leather strap in her mouth. She felt an inhumanly new strength flow through her blood as the inescapable pain trickled on for hours. Sweat dripped down her forehead as her muscles finally unwound after what felt like ages of misery. Her throat burned and her teeth hurt after hours of screaming and biting down on the leather strap “Test was successful, prepare the subject for rest” the doctor ordered after writing things down on a clipboard. The two men who had walked her here stepped away from the wall, using towels to wipe off the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead and placing a mask over her nose and mouth. Maelyn tried to fight off the effects of the gas being pumped into her, but with an already weak body the attempt was foolhardy.

The fluorescent light burned her eyes as she slowly blinked them open. Every muscle throbbed endlessly from the tests and she found herself unable to sit up due to it. “You’re awake finally” the doctor said coming into view “You should feel better by tomorrow, which is when your next stage of training begins''. An eyebrow raised in confusion was the only reply he received, “You need to practice fighting with and controlling this addition of strength to your original powers before we send you on any missions” he continued. “The test was successful, the super soldier serum worked wonders and balanced wonderfully with your little fire and flying abilities!” he exclaimed excitedly. “You my friend are a walking weapon” he took a breath to calm his nerves “With that said, who better to train with then a fellow star student, much like yourself!” pointing behind himself, the woman glanced over to a man in the back corner of the room, he had been silently standing there with his head down. “Meet the Winter Soldier, he was given the super soldier serum not too long ago, you’ll train, eat and work together” the doctor concluded, standing up and walking out of the room. The Soldier glanced up at her, “Meet me tomorrow in the training room” he said, she nodded and flopped her head back onto the pillow. He hesitated for a split second, before striding towards the door. Exhaustion washed over her like a wave, she heard him leave the room and the door clicked shut softly as her eyes closed. 

Stretching her arms up and heaving a sigh she pulled herself from the bed, accidentally applying to much pressure and breaking it. Whipping her gaze to the bed, all tiredness now gone, she looked to her hands and then back to the now ruined furniture. Slowly backing away and walking towards the chair that had clothes set up on it for her. She went to pull on the all black attire and threw her hair into a messy bun. Leaving the room in a rush to make a good first impression on the silent man she was introduced to, making her way towards the training room. The compound was slightly more alive with other people traveling the hallways with her as she picked up her pace. Upon finally reaching her destination, she pushed the double doors open to the room and quietly went to the training mat in the middle. Glancing around, her eyes landed on the man from the previous day entering from a different door wearing the same monochrom uniform. Their gazes meeting as he walked up to the mat. Nodding his head, he took off walking again towards one of the corners and she followed his move to her own side. “We’ll work on controlling yourself, are you ready?” he asked briskly, to which she answered with her own simple nod. Rushing towards one another she drove her knee at his stomach, but it was quickly blocked with both his hands, a flicker of metal caught her eyes as she realized he had a bionic arm. Kicking her other leg into the air, she hooked it around his neck and swung onto the shoulders, with both legs now wrapped around him she used her momentum to bring him to the ground. They locked eyes once more, a strange buzz danced along her skin from his eye contact she had never experienced before. She could only hope this strange occurrence was felt by him as well. A small smile tugging on his lips told her that he at least did not find her distasteful. They reached the conclusion together that they had met their match and mutual bond was formed. Hushed laughter filled the empty vicinity as the team managed to feel real contentment amongst the horror they faced here. The sparring lasted for most of the morning, the woman only putting a few holes into the floor. Finally pulling apart, she sat on the mat and closed her eyes trying to steady the powers she was still becoming accustomed to that beneath her skin. She heard his footsteps begin to walk away and suddenly stop once he noticed she had not followed, “You coming?” his voice inquired and waited for her to catch up to him, before they headed to lunch, shoulder to shoulder, finding companionship in one another. Her having never had a friend and him never having found someone that was able to keep up with him.


	3. chapter three

Harsh wind whipped across her face as she stood deathly still on the roof, staring at the cars driving below. The dull hum of streetlights and revving of car engines forming a somber melody. Dark clouds rolled across the night sky, the smell of rain was in the air and she knew it would be upon her soon. Yet she stayed, waiting and waiting, he would be here eventually, neither were very far from the other at any given time. Luckily, Hydra saw that trait as a result of their partnership in missions and nothing more. The mission they had been sent on was successful, as they always were. Bucky had mentioned needing to cover up something quickly and to wait for him on the roof. So here she stayed, silently observing the life beneath her. It never failed to entertain her how life carried on regardless of heinous acts performed behind closed doors. Loud steps echoed off the pavement of the rooftop, pulling her from a spiral of thoughts. He was normally so quiet, but this time he wanted his presence known. She turned her head slightly, baby hairs that betrayed her normally pulled back hairstyle danced in the breeze. His face was twisted in anger and sadness, a heated glare focused on the floor. After years of bonding and assassainting together, they could practically read each other’s minds, words were unnecessary at times. “Are you leaving?” she asked softly, turning the rest of her body towards him. Her question caused Bucky to shuffle his feet, she almost laughed at that, a man of his size and skill level doing something akin to that of a nervous child. “I am” he replied, continuing to not make eye contact. Her composure still holds firm, which for a split second startled the woman. “When?” the assassin questioned her tone had a coldness to it that Bucky had only heard when they were on missions, it had never been directed towards him. He continued looking at the ground, hesitation caught his voice in its trap and he said nothing. She walked closer to him, pressing a hand to his cheek forcing his eyes to meet her masked ones. “Tonight..if possible, there is something I need to take care of, it's about my past” he whispered, stepping back slightly. She stared at him as the shock of how sudden his departure would be made a part of her hurt that she had not felt in a long time. His lack of communication on what it was that he needed to do added to the shock coursing through her system. “I’m sorry” he said, noticing the pain through her body language, “Then stay!” she shouted before being able to bite her tongue, moving her feet to step towards him again. “I understand your motives, but it still hurts to be left like this, you are all I have, all I have ever had,'' agony found its way into his own voice as he replied, “You know what you mean to me, which is why I can’t drag you into what I’m doing, lie and say I died while we were on this mission”. They stared at each other for what felt like ages, but was really seconds. She saw in his eyes truth, as she always did. Bucky needed to do something, clearly important to him. “Alright” she muttered, “I can wait for you”. His body relaxed and he walked up to her, pressed his lips to her forehead, turned around and walked back the way he came up to the roof. He left quickly, knowing any sort of hesitation would cause him to stay. The click of the door shutting churned her stomach, a sick feeling crawling up her throat. With her arms wound around herself, she continued to gaze blankly at the vehicles below. She understood what he was thinking, but the overwhelming emotions flooded her systems even still. The woman had been beaten and sold by her father, beaten and tortured by her mentors and now left by someone who she could barely admit to herself right now that she loved. She pushed her hood down and ripped off her half mask taking a deep breath to let the cool night air relax her muscles. The assassins' prowess in battle and super abilities were the envy of many at Hydra, but it was no blessing. She was their favorite, their walking weapon, she was their toy and she was sick of it. It dawned on her that abandoning Hydra was an option for her as well, it seemed almost impossible, but she had to try. The woman would wait for Bucky while he healed himself and did what needed to be done, but she needed to heal as well. Jumping off the roof, Maelyn took flight and went off into the night deciding to find a way to utilize her powers for a purpose that did something better than all she had known. 


End file.
